1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garbage can with a pair of top shutters capable of being opened by means of a pedal, and more particularly one, which is equipped with a buffer mechanism for preventing the shutters from hitting the containing body too hard when the shutters are being closed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 8, a conventional garbage can includes an outer can body 10, an inner can body 20, a lid 30, and an opening mechanism for the lid 30. The inner can body 20 is disposed in, and can be removable from the outer can body 10. The lid 30 is pivoted to an upper end of the outer can body 10. The opening mechanism includes an actuating rod 301, a connecting rod 302, and a pedal 303. The actuating rod 301 is pivoted to the lid 30, and a first end of the connecting rod 302 at upper and lower ends respectively. The connecting rod 302 is laid down in a lower portion of the outer can body 10, and projects from the upper end of the body 10 at a second end opposite the first end. The connecting rod 302 is joined to the pedal 303 at the second end, and supported on a fulcrum at an intermediate portion thereof to be capable of working as a lever. Thus, the lid 30 can be opened by means of depressing the pedal 303. And, the lid 30 will shut from the open position due to gravity when the pedal 303 is released from the depressed position. The garbage can is found to have disadvantages as followings:                1. The lid will hit the can bodies relatively hard, and make loud noise when it is shutting from the opened position.        2. For the same reason as above, the garbage can is prone to crack or get damaged through use over time, and has reduced service life.        3. The users might have their fingers hurt in case they put their fingers between the lid and the can bodies when the lid is shutting.        